


Резедою мы кончаем все

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Тесей никогда не запирает кабинет...





	Резедою мы кончаем все

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1918 год, Тесей еще молод и не помолвлен с Литой.

Один в пути пленяется мимозой,  
Другому ландыш мил, блестя в росе. —   
Но на заре мы дышим только розой,  
Но резедою мы кончаем все!  
М. Цветаева

  
  
Торкил Трэверс покрутил в пальцах затейливо украшенный вензелями листок из плотной бумаги. Он лежал в коробке с травяным сбором. Реклама в маггловском магазине обещала душистый аромат, успокаивающее действие и исцеление души. Насчет последнего Торкил сильно сомневался, все-таки исцеление души без содержания в напитках алкоголя или хотя бы зелий он не признавал, но запах ему нравился.  
  
Усевшись поудобнее в любимом кресле, он любовно налил себе свежезаваренный сбор в большую чашку с витиеватым узором, купленную в маленькой китайской лавке у узкоглазого морщинистого торговца. В его кабинете было много таких памятных вещей, и про каждую Торкил мог сказать хотя бы пару слов.  
  
Счастливо вздохнув, он сделал глоток. Горьковато, но неплохо. В кои-то веки Торкил чувствовал умиротворение и тихое счастье от мысли, что вокруг ничего не происходит. И даже явление Тесея он воспринял благодушно, хотя обычно ничего хорошего оно не возвещало. Ну не имел Тесей привычки заходить просто так. Такой молодой и такой серьезный, аж оторопь берет. И ведь не заподозришь, что он творит, пока никто не видит.  
  
— Садись. Нас ведь не штурмуют, чтобы куда-то спешить? — Торкил приглашающе похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику. Тесей взглянул на него с усталой укоризной.  
  
— Я по делу, — заметил он, но все-таки сел, с любопытством поглядев на коробку.  
  
Надо же, не стал упрямиться. Торкилу иногда казалось, что Скамандеры упрямы и своевольны просто по своей природе. Причем все, без исключения, даже если они притворяются цивилизованными и воспитанными людьми, приличными членами общества и правильными аврорами.  
  
— Если ты о сообщении от Харона Шэдоу, то я уже в курсе. Хочешь попробовать? — Торкил протянул Тесею чашку. Тот пару секунд недоверчиво ее разглядывал, а потом отпил. Скривился.  
  
— Я предпочитаю кофе. Так что планируется предпринять теперь?  
  
— Ничего. Что мы можем сделать? Пока только ждать, — Торкил аккуратно поставил чашку и с довольным вздохом обнял Тесея за талию. — Ты, конечно же, не запер дверь?  
  
— Конечно, — Тесей внимательно осмотрел его и развернулся, привычным движением оказавшись у него на коленях. — Конечно нет.  
  
Торкил подхватил его под ягодицы и подтащил поближе, быстро расстегивая пуговицы на брюках Тесея. Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула и приоткрылась, пустив в кабинет тонкий луч света из коридора. Тесей глянул назад и тут же снова повернулся к Торкилу, спешно расстегивая на нем сперва жилет, потом рубашку. Не до конца, но так, чтобы можно было добраться до груди, с силой по ней провести, цепляя кончиками пальцев соски.  
  
Медлить было нельзя, кабинет главы Отдела магического правопорядка был тем еще проходным двором. А Тесей никогда не запирал эту дверь. А еще он поворачивался к ней спиной и вряд ли мог бы вовремя встать и сделать вид, что они просто разговаривают. Так что любой посетитель сразу бы понял, что происходит.  
  
Тесей слегка приподнялся, жадно толкаясь пахом прямо в руку. В том, что вся эта опасность разоблачения, позора и сплетен его заводила, не было никаких сомнений. Торкил уверенно погладил его пах сперва через ткань, а потом запустил руку в штаны, нащупывая возбужденный член. Сам он слегка сполз по креслу, вытянув ноги и усадив Тесея поудобнее.  
  
Они больше не разговаривали. Сбитое дыхание можно скрыть, но сбитый голос гораздо сложнее. Тесей уперся ладонями в подлокотники кресла и жадно терся ягодицами о пах Торкила в ритме, задаваемом чужой рукой. Торкил замедлил движения кисти, и Тесей тут же начал двигаться так же тягуче и плавно. Он был весь сосредоточен на ответе, на этой синхронности, и Торкилу нравилось управлять этим упрямцем. Ведь может быть послушным, когда хочет!  
  
А теперь быстрее. Да, вот так, и еще немного. Торкил прикусил свободную руку, чтобы подавить рвущийся стон. Да-да-да, так быстро, как только ты и можешь, со всеми твоими тренированными ногами, сильной спиной, с той самоотдачей, с который ты подходишь ко всему. Ну же, ты можешь еще быстрее!  
  
Тесей судорожно выдохнул в потолок, когда его вдруг отпустили. Торкил заставил его встать, выпрямился, оглядел снизу вверх. Тесей в нетерпении толкнулся в ладонь, и Торкил кивнул. Да, сейчас. Сейчас все будет. Все будет для тебя.  
  
Второй рукой он обхватил собственный член. Обе ладони двигались в идеальной синхронности. Сперва неторопливо, потом быстрее. Торкил полулежал, откинув голову и тяжело дыша. Дверь снова скрипнула, и это оказалось последней каплей. Оба одновременно вздрогнули, Тесей с силой прижал ладонь Торкила к своему паху — преступно и однозначно. А Торкил почти обмяк, поглощенный навалившейся волной удовольствия и думая только о том, что если это все же кто-то…  
  
Нет. Снова обошлось. Это был всего лишь сквозняк. Или некто в мантии-невидимке.  
  
Тесей застегнул брюки и с непроницаемым лицом прикрыл дверь обратно.  
  
— Значит, будем ждать? — спросил он почти что ровным голосом. Если бы Торкил не видел, как вздымается его грудная клетка, он бы и не заподозрил Тесея в неких непристойных действиях всего пару минут назад.  
  
— Да. Как минимум сутки. А потом по обстоятельствам.  
  
Торкил сел ровно и отпил почти остывший отвар. Действительно, успокаивает. Нужно купить еще.


End file.
